


You are the Gift

by Pixiepeekboo



Category: Free!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas fic, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, free! fluff, free! universe, harurin fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiepeekboo/pseuds/Pixiepeekboo
Summary: Rin decides to surprise Haru for Christmas by arriving home one day earlier than he's expected.
Relationships: HaruRin, Sharkbait
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	You are the Gift

**Author's Note:**

> So. I know it's a little early to be posting Christmas fics, but I saw a Sharkbait fanart of Rin wearing a bow and a tag across his chest that read "for Haru" and immediately this fic was born. Anyway, hope y'all like this! <3

“What?” Gou roared into the phone so loudly Rin had to hold it at arm’s length for a moment to preserve his hearing. “Why didn’t you tell us you were coming home a day early?   
Everyone’s going to be so happy! Haru -”

“Don’t tell them!” If Gou told everyone he was back early, then all of this careful planning would be for nothing. Rin had considered not telling his younger sister, but he didn’t want to risk startling her if he happened to get home late tonight. It really depended on Haru. He’d rather not go home tonight. If his plan worked, he wouldn’t have to. “Especially not Haru! I’m trying to surprise him!”

Gou was quiet for a second. “Ohhhhhhhhhhh,” she said. “I gotcha. So what’s the plan, then? Do you need back up? Do you need me to casually get Haru out of the way? Cause I can totally -”

Sometimes, it amazed Rin how deeply invested in his and Haru’s relationship Gou was. There had been rumors that the rest of the swim team “shipped them” whatever that meant, and even had weekly club meetings.

“No,” he said, “You don’t have to do anything. Just...make sure no one else knows that I’m here, okay? Promise?”

Gou sighed. “I promise.” Rin started to say goodbye when she suddenly said, “Won’t you at least tell me what you have planned?”

“Um...” Rin examined himself in Haru’s bathroom mirror. He’d tied one of those gigantic Christmas bows on top of his head and clipped a gift tag that read “For Haru” to the side of his sweater. “No.”

“Ooh,” Gou squealed. “It’s something romantic, isn’t it? Won’t you pretty please tell me? I can help you – we can set the mood, knock Haru off his -”

“I’m hanging up now,” Rin announced and hastily ended the call before Gou could overdo it. 

He examined his reflection again. He looked ridiculous, like an oversized Christmas present, and he smiled foolishly at himself. It was all Haru’s fault. The last time they’d talked, Haru had been listening to a Christmas playlist, and one of the songs had been “All I want for Christmas is You.” 

Rin couldn’t resist teasing him and had asked if he was all Haru wanted for Christmas.

“Yes,” Haru had replied, shameless.

So here Rin was, the week before Christmas, waiting in his boyfriend’s house for him to return from swim practice. 

Flicking off the bathroom light, he padded in his fluffy reindeer socks to the living room. Haru hadn’t bothered to put up a Christmas tree, but he had laid out both of their stockings. Rin smiled and pushed up his sweater sleeves, examining the pile of boxes he’d brought with him.

With a Christmas playlist cranked up, Rin got to work assembling the boxed tree and decorating it with twinkling blue lights and ocean themed ornaments that he’d thought Haru might like. Once he emptied the boxes, he headed to the kitchen and pored over some recipes. As the afternoon darkened to twilight, Rin pulled a final batch of butter cookies from the oven and arranged them on a cooling rack. 

More than once throughout the afternoon, he’d been tempted to just call Haru, because who knew if his boyfriend would actually make it home tonight? What if he was at one of his teammate’s houses? He was growing impatient to see him. It felt as though it had been forever since they’d been together. In reality, it had been only a few months, but he didn’t know if he could stand being away from him another minute.

Rin wandered out of the kitchen, thumbing absently at his phone. Gou had texted him every half hour, alternately asking, pleading, and begging to be let in on the surprise. She’d include snapshots of the rest of the swim team. The only member Rin cared about at the moment, however, didn’t feature in any of the pictures. He frowned, wondering where he was, if not with the rest of them.

He happened to be standing near the front door when a key scraped in the lock and Haru tumbled inside, satchel sliding off his shoulder, jacket on crooked, hat falling off his head. He looked like a beautiful mess. Haru eyes locked with Rin and Rin’s heart jumped in his throat.

I can’t believe that’s my boyfriend, Rin thought, dazzled by Haru’s deeply blue eyes. 

“Merry Christmas,” Rin said, spreading his arms wide. “I –”

Haru crashed into him. “Rin!”

They stumbled sideways, hugging and laughing and pressing hello kisses across each other’s faces. His back hitting the wall, Rin hefted Haru off his feet and buried his face in Haru’s neck. 

“I missed you,” he said.

Haru pulled back from him slightly, enough to look in his face. “You weren’t supposed to arrive until tomorrow! Is everything okay? Oh.” He noticed the bow on top of Rin’s head for the first time. His face screwed up and then he erupted in that genuine laugh that always melted Rin to the core. There was nothing more precious in the world than that sound. 

“For me?” he said, tugging on Rin’s shirt.

The corner of Rin’s mouth tugged upwards. “I could never be for anyone else,” he said.

Haru yanked him closer and kissed him again, hot and sloppy and perfect. “Mine?” he breathed, as if he couldn’t believe it.

Rin cradled Haru’s face between his hands, “Yours, for as long as you’ll have me.”

Haru’s eyes sparkled. “Eternally, then.”

His hand reached up to Rin’s and he laced their fingers together, bringing their hands between them.

“Wait, why does it smell so good in here? Were you baking?” Towing Rin after him by their interlocked hands, Haru entered the kitchen. He started laughing again when he saw how Rin had shaped the cookies like mackerel. 

“Rin!” Haru tried to pin his boyfriend against the cabinets, but Rin tugged him back toward the living room.

“Look what else I did,” he said.

When Haru saw the tree, his mouth fell open, awed, and his eyes sparkled even brighter. Rin knew a joy like nothing else seeing how happy Haru was. This. This was what he wanted to do for the rest of his life.

Finally, Haru turned to Rin. 

“Thank you,” he said, hugging him. Rin stroked a hand over Haru’s glossy black hair.

“You’re welc – what? Haru!” he laughed as Haru picked him up and hefted him over his shoulder, and carried him across the room to the couch, where he was deposited roughly. Rin bounced against the cushions.

“Haru!”

His boyfriend fell on top of him like a tidal wave.

“Best Christmas present I’ve ever received,” Haru said, a little while later.


End file.
